Love is Redemption
by fairylady-N
Summary: Pós 3x11. Mesmo sem Henry, Regina continua em sua implacável busca por redenção. Ela está de volta ao mundo real, com a clara missão de trazer o filho e Emma Swan de volta para a Floresta Encantada,sabendo que antes tem de convencê-los de quem realmente são, e o quão são importantes para a salvação de todo um mundo,antes que seja tarde demais. SWANQUEEN-ENDGAME


_"Existem coisas melhores adiante do que qualquer outra que deixamos para trás." (C.S. Lewis)_

* * *

Ela tomou um longo suspiro. Segurando todo o ar que conseguia nos pulmões, como se de alguma forma também conseguisse impedir que qualquer grama de coragem escapasse por suas vias aéreas, ela encostou os nodos dos dedos esbranquiçados sobre a porta mais uma vez. Seu punho apertado suava. Regina tomou um longo suspiro, e apertou os lábios com força tentando controlar o nervosismo que fazia se estômago se contorcer. _É só bater. Esmurre essa maldita porta, e faça logo o que veio fazer._ Disse a si mesma, mas apenas assistiu sua determinação desmoronar e pernas recuarem até encontrar apoio no corredor oposto.

Já havia realizado estes movimentos pelo menos umas quatro vezes desde que se lembrava, se sentindo ridiculamente estúpida por isso. Era um caso de urgência, um mundo paralelo inteiro dependia daquela missão, e lá estava ela hesitante e covarde diante daquela porta. Repassava uma conversa ensaiada inúmeras vezes em sua cabeça, que parecia cada vez mais estúpida e absurda cada vez que ela pensava sobre ela. A primeira ideia invasiva do pirata não lhe parecia tão inútil agora, pensando bem.

Ou pareceria, se pelo menos tivesse funcionado. Mas naquele exato momento ele se encontrava encolhido em um sofá de hotel, choramingando e temendo por não ter mais condições de levar o sobrenome Jones para as próximas gerações. Quase se sentia culpada de rir, quando ele atravessou a porta cambaleando contando como Emma Swan não havia, por pouco, realizado uma esterilização forçada. _Quase. _Ele merecia. Por ignorar seus avisos, por não seguir o plano, _e por beijar Emma Swan_... Mas isto não vinha ao caso.

Mordeu nervosamente os lábios, e prendeu uma mecha de cabelo solta atrás da orelha. A bolsa pendurada ao lado de seu corpo pareceu se tornar algumas toneladas mais pesada, quando mais uma vez caminhou até estar uns 5 centímetros da porta, e golpeou firmemente a madeira antes que tivesse mais tempo para pensar e desistir novamente. Esperou alguns segundos por uma resposta, e quando não obteve nada, insistiu novamente com novas pancadas mais fortes e mais ansiosas. Nada de novo. Regina sabia que a loira estava lá, sabia sua rotina de cor após mais de uma semana de observação. Henry estaria na escola, o que lhe dava um intervalo de pelo menos 5 horas para terem uma conversa esclarecedora sobre _"Lembranças apagadas por uma maldição mágica que enviou eu e seus pais, que à propósito são Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado de volta para os Contos de Fadas"_, ah sim, e claro que provavelmente também seria abordado o tópico _"Sou a outra mãe do seu filho, que você abandonou... À propósito, todas as lembranças que você tem dele, durante estes 12 anos são minhas, e ah, não me deixe esquecer de me apresentar eu sou a Raínha Má, prazer"_.

Aquilo era loucura. Começava a se achar seu plano tão absurdo quanto o do pirata. Emma Swan não podia ser simplesmente convencida de toda aquela história, era no mínimo insana. Ela não tinha bolas como o Pirata para se preocupar, mas sabia que a loira provavelmente arranjaria outra maneira de tirar mais outra louca de sua porta falando coisas sem sentido. Talvez a fada tivesse razão, afinal. O melhor que tinham que fazer era simplesmente jogá-la desacordada em um portal, e esperar que suas memórias voltassem na própria Floresta Encantada. Esse era o plano que a velha Regina escolheria, e ela tinha que admitir que sua versão anterior era bem mais competente e corajosa do que a mulher que vacilava bater na _Merda de uma porta_ por quase uma hora, que ela havia se tornado.

Girou nos próprios pés, uma parte sua dando graças pela ausência da loira. Quando estava prestes a descer o primeiro degrau foi surpreendida por uma figura alta e clara que subia as escadas, enquanto apontava ameaçadoramente um bastão de madeira em sua direção.

- Parada aí mesmo! Não se mexa! – Rugiu a mulher, fazendo a morena recuar alguns passos cautelosos.

- Emma... – Deixou escapar quase em um suspiro, enquanto a outra andou alguns passos à frente, encurralando-a contra a parede.

Regina não esperava a mais calorosa das recepções, e era bem ciente que a ex xerife não era conhecida por ser sutil ao lidar com as outras pessoas, mas achava que o taco de _baseball _foi um exagero à parte. Emma já reagia na defensiva, e Regina nem havia começado a despejar toda a história sobre a salvadora. O que a fazia pensar que se fizesse isso, provavelmente voltaria sem cabeça para casa, onde poderia se juntar com Hook para lamentar suas mutilações ocasionais.

Emma respirava com força. Provavelmente tinha vindo correndo pelas escadas para surpreendê-la pelas costas. As sobrancelhas se comprimiam em confusão, e mais importante segurava o bastão com força apontando diretamente para seu rosto.

- Como você...? – Regina se adiantou alguns passos, abrindo a boca para responder e tentar acalmá-la, mas a loira não lhe permitiu – Para trás, eu disse para não se mexer! Mãos para cima, onde eu possa ver!

A morena obedeceu, meneando positivamente a cabeça, esperando que sua cooperação fosse acalmar a postura enfurecida da loira, mas Emma não baixou sua guarda. Apenas tomou mais um longo suspiro antes de voltar a falar com sua voz inflexível.

- Pra quem você trabalha? Quem te mandou?

- O que? – Foi a vez de Regina franzir as sobrancelhas, e responder com a voz confusa.

- O que você estava fazendo guardando minha porta por mais de uma hora? Estava querendo me pegar de surpresa ou algo assim? – Regina poderia revirar os olhos de impaciência pela atitude tola da mulher à sua frente, se o taco não estivesse tão perto de sua cabeça.

Porque obviamente se realmente fossem essas as intenções de qualquer pessoa, esta mesma pessoa não admitiria nada enquanto estava acuada e ameaçada por ela. Aparentemente a tolice estava na genética dos Charmings, e fora repassada com sucesso. Nem uma separação durante 28 anos, nem um mais recente esquecimento pareciam ter sido capazes de amenizar este traço na loira à sua frente. Se lembraria de rezar para que sua criação tivesse sido mais marcante do que a genética se tratando de Henry.

- Desculpe, mas você está cometendo um terrível engano... – Disse com as mãos apaziguadoras em frente ao seu corpo – Ninguém me mandou. Não do jeito que você está pensando...

- O que eu estou pensando ou não, não vem ao caso! – Gritou exasperada, se arrependendo no instante seguinte olhando em volta para ver se não haviam atraído a atenção de nenhum vizinho. Então, com a voz mais controlada, invadindo o espaço pessoal nunca respeitado entre as duas e falou perto de seu rosto:

- Comece a falar, ou... – Houve ainda uma pausa onde a salvadora pareceu escolher as palavras mais apropriadas, até se sentir segura o suficiente para prosseguir. - Ou você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz.

O corredor sumiu sob seus pés. Regina se esqueceu do taco de basebol ameaçador nas mãos da loira, ou de toda a situação que as levara até ali. De repente estavam de novo em frente à casa da prefeita em Storybrooke, ouvindo as mesmas palavras proferidas pela xerife saindo de sua própria boca, enquanto orbitas esmeraldas a encaravam inabaláveis por seu ar de superioridade, ou tom de desprezo com que havia cuspido as palavras em sua cara.

Emma sustentou o olhar desafiador de sempre sobre ela, mas Regina teve que desviar o próprio olhar e encarar o chão pareceu mais confiável. Pensamentos e sentimentos travavam uma luta interna; uma parte era esmagada pela perspectiva da situação atual, a realidade foi como um tapa cru ferindo mais do que ela imaginava. Não interessava se havia sido pelo ódio, disputa ou cumplicidade, Regina não podia negar a genuína conexão que existia entre ela e a outra mãe de Henry. _Aquela_ ligação, que havia sido substituída pelo vazio do desconhecimento entre as duas.

No entanto a frase proferida fazendo com que uma fagulha de esperança teimosa demais para ser sufocada dentro da morena de que nem tudo havia sido perdido. A ideia de algo _seu _ter resistido em Emma Swan, mesmo com o fim da maldição. Regina não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar satisfeita com isso.

- Escuta, eu não... Eu não vim pra fazer mal. – Seus olhares encontraram-se mais uma vez. Regina retomou o fôlego e continuou:

- Precisamos conversar... sobre a sua família. – Começou abordando o assunto de maneira sucinta e breve, esperando que isso fosse minimizar agressividade da loira. Emma a somente a estudou, silenciosa. Isto deu à Regina segurança para prosseguir. – Seus pais... Eles precisam de você. Todos nós precisamos.

- Meus pais? Eles enviaram você atrás de mim? – Emma inclinou a cabeça levemente, olhos apertados e atenciosos sobre Regina. Provavelmente usando seu dom para conferir a veracidade de suas palavras. Regina assentiu, e para seu alívio Emma baixou o taco, segurando uma extremidade ao lado do corpo. Foi a vez da loira encarar o chão. Seus olhos verdes corriam o espaço sem realmente enxergar nada à sua frente.

Regina notou o fantasma do abandono novamente assombrando o rosto da loira em um momento, e no momento seguinte o rosto de Emma ergueu-se mostrando indiferença; Regina jurava que se não a conhecesse talvez tivesse acreditado em suas próximas palavras:

- Bom, estão alguns anos atrasados para começarem a se importar comigo. – Sacudiu os ombros antes de lhe dar as costas e se dirigir até a porta de seu apartamento. – Isso não me interessa mais.

Regina se adiantou em um movimento brusco e agarrou-lhe o antebraço, impedindo-a de se afastar mais, recebendo em troca um olhar interrogativo da outra mulher.

- Escute-me, por favor. – Tentou novamente - As coisas não são do jeito que você está pensando... Eu preciso te contar algumas coisas que vão parecer estranhas, mas você precisa me ouvir.

Emma não expressou nenhuma reação. Seus olhos verdes fitaram a zona de contato entre as duas mulheres, e em um piscar de olhos estavam focados em Regina novamente. A morena afrouxou o toque, mas não a soltou completamente.

- Miss Swan. , algo terrível aconteceu. Precisamos de você... – E isso foi o suficiente para a loira quebrar o contato, arrancando bruscamente o braço de sua mão. Regina a encarou confusa por um momento quando esmeraldas verdes foram cobertas com desconfiança, e a voz de Emma Swan acusadora soltou-lhe:

- Você...! – Por uma fração de segundo, por mais que fosse improvável Regina quis acreditar que aquela sua atitude era de reconhecimento. Que aquela mulher à sua frente era novamente a "Salvadora" confrontando a Rainha Má, ou pelo menos, o que havia sobrado dela. Mas foi apenas mais uma das inúmeras decepções que a vida lhe oferecia.

- Oh, meu deus... Você é amiga daquele cara! Do pervertido de maquiagem que me agarrou! – O bastão voltou a ser apertado em sua mão direita.

A morena ao notar a regressão da situação novamente, não se esqueceu de amaldiçoar o miserável pirata em pensamento. Além de ter fracassado em sua ideia impulsiva e sem planejamento, ele havia arrumado um jeito de arruinar com o plano dela, bem mais sensato e eficiente do que um pirata beijoqueiro agarrando Emma Swan. Regina não sabia onde estava com sua cabeça quando não o impediu de fazer essa besteira. Talvez preocupada que a ideia do pirata realmente fosse funcionar... _Não! Aqueles pensamentos de novo não!_

Não era como se ela não quisesse que o beijo estúpido, do pirata estúpido funcionasse... Seria bom logo toda essa confusão das memórias perdidas ser resolvida e eles poderem retornar à Floresta Encantada onde poderiam resolver tudo, e ela poderia ter seu filho novamente em seus braços em segurança. Só achava que "Da maneira do pirata" ia deixá-lo presunçoso mais do que o normal, esfregando eternamente em sua cara que ele estava certo, e ela errada. Ou pelo menos era isso que Regina havia dito tantas vezes para sí, que ela mesma já estava se convencendo disso, e descartando todos os pensamentos profundos e complicados demais que ela preferia ignorar por agora.

- Ele não é meu amigo! – Disse irritada. – Aquele idiota, maldito pirata! – Poderia continuar uma longa lista de ofensas à Hook, mas ver Emma Swan tirar a chave do bolso da _jeans _e procurar a chave de sua porta de entrada, fez sua cabeça trabalhar rápido em uma maneira de impedi-la. Se Emma atravessasse aquela porta suas chances de abordá-la novamente sofreriam uma redução significativa. Regina não podia deixar a única chance que tinha escapar-lhe daquele jeito; muitas coisas dependiam daquela missão e Regina não poderia se dar a opção de falhar. Não quando tanto dependia daquilo. Não com a segurança de milhares de seres em jogo e principalmente com a segurança de Henry e Emma – sim, ela admitia que se importava, em parte, com ela. – em risco...

Regina havia chegado no limite, na linha tênue que ela se controlava em manter desde que havia decidido se redimir. A presença da rainha feroz e esmagadora, ao seu lado parecia sussurrar ao seu ouvido, nublar sua mente com pensamentos coléricos. Como sempre Emma Swan era a responsável por destruir qualquer autocontrole que ela tentava estabelecer a si própria.

Um suspiro impaciente antecipou seu movimento invasivo; Com uma força que ela mesma se surpreendeu, o corpo de Emma Swan foi virado em sua direção, e seu rosto forçado a encará-la em uma distância curta. Livrou-se do taco de _basebol_, só se dando conta do que tinha feito quando ouviu o baque seco do objeto encontrando o chão, as chaves caíram logo em seguida; suas mãos imobilizaram as mãos da ex xerife contra a porta ao lado de seus corpos, enquanto usou o joelho para impedir, desajeitadamente, a reação de suas pernas.

Suas respirações convergiam, alertando a ex rainha sobre a proximidade em que se encontravam. Apesar da posição em que se encontravam afetá-la Regina sustentou seu olhar de aço; Emma tentou movimentar as mãos, mas isso só resultou em maior pressão do aprisionamento da rainha sobre estas.

- Escuta aqui, eu não abri mão de tudo o que mais amava para chegar aqui e ferrar com tudo! – Regina podia sentir os lábios se mexendo, mas ela não sabia se ainda tinha controle sobre as palavras que jorravam em forma de gritos, de sua boca. – Eu não viajei até aqui para ter uma porta batida na minha cara, enquanto vidas de um reino inteiro... E mais importante, a vida de Henry está ameaçada, porque você se nega a me escutar!

- Você... – Emma sibilou claramente confusa. Mas Regina continuou mais ríspida a cada palavra que despejava sobre ela.

- A escolha é sua Miss. Swan. Isso pode ser simples; você pode ouvir atentamente o que tenho a lhe dizer, ou posso ficar aqui gritando na sua porta um dia, dois... Uma semana se precisar! Mas não vou deixar você e sua teimosia porem tudo a perder! Está me ouvindo?! Não quando eu... quando nós temos tanto a perder!

Ela arfava quando terminou de falar; enquanto lentamente tomava consciência de sua reação. Um sentimento de vergonha parecia se espalhar dentro dela, misturando-se com uma preocupação por sua atual recaída.

- Emma... – Ela disse, se sentindo afundada em culpa. Péssima hora para o reaparecimento da Rainha Má, tudo o que ela menos precisava era de mais desavenças com Emma Swan. No entanto, como sempre, era quase inevitável que a situação fugisse de seu controle quando estavam juntas. Regina considerou que talvez este fosse mais um traço de sua antiga relação que mesmo sua perda de memória não conseguiu sobrepujar.

- Me desculpe, eu não devia... – Regina se afastou, lhe devolvendo seu espaço pessoal. Se virou para ir embora, antes que só conseguisse piorar ainda mais sua atual situação, quando a voz firme de Emma Swan lhe fez parar.

- Espere!

Seus movimentos eram calculados. Emma abaixou-se, sem desviar seu olhar sobre ela. Pegou as chaves com uma mão, enquanto a outra recolhia o taco de baseball. Regina ponderou se isto poderia representar uma ameaça, mas o olhar da ex xerife não demonstrava qualquer sinal ofensivo em seu olhar. Quando se levantou Emma ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, seus olhos alternando em encará-la e fixando-se em pontos aleatórios do corredor.

- Me espere aqui. – A voz de Emma soou incerta, mesmo depois de ter tomado uma decisão e a pronunciado em voz alta - Vou só colocar um casaco.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ainda, antes do baque seco da porta anteceder o silêncio do corredor, e barulhos incessantes de seus próprios pensamentos dentro de sua cabeça.

* * *

Emma entrou com agressividade no apartamento. Encostou as costas contra a porta e as mãos esfregaram o rosto enquanto respirou fundo algumas vezes testando algo que se lembrava de ter lido certa vez, sobre oxigenar o cérebro ajudar a esclarecer e organizar os pensamentos. Depois da terceira vez desistiu.

Andou pelo corredor, e se jogou no sofá, se sentindo confusa e cansada. Massageou a têmpora, tentando aliviar o estresse e a grande pressão que parecia existir dentro de sua cabeça. Dúvidas, ideias e hipóteses, todas pareciam membros de uma grande família barulhenta em um feriado, brigando e gritando uma mais alto que a outra para ser ouvida. No fundo, como um choro irritante de um bebê constante, ainda ouvia sua própria voz gritando consigo mesma o que diabos ela estava pensando quando disse à mulher dos olhos castanhos que iria com ela.

Decidiu que se quisesse por sua cabeça no lugar trataria do assunto por partes; Primeiro, ela poderia descartar sua dúvida inicial sobre a mulher ter sido enviada para algum tipo de vingança de qualquer uma das pessoas pela qual ela havia sido paga para investigar, ou achar. Pensando bem, agora a ideia não lhe parecia tão óbvia. Emma já algum tempo havia parado de mexer com buscas ilegais, ou criminosas, e havia se mantido apenas como detetive particular.

Se esconder dentro de um carro, enquanto segue e fotografa pessoas adúlteras – ou menos frequentemente, apenas suspeitas de tal ato – não era o trabalho mais emocionante, ou satisfatório do mundo. Mas no momento era o que pagava suas contas, e o que garantia a Henry uma segurança sólida e eles não precisavam esconder nomes reais ou endereço, nem haveria mudanças de madrugada, ou ameaças por telefone e cartas. Era o mais próximo que ela poderia oferecer de uma vida normal para o garoto. E ele parecia melhor desde que haviam se mudado de Boston, no entanto persistia em Emma a impressão de que não era o suficiente. Henry não parecia triste, mas não sorria muito também. Havia algo no garoto que soava melancólico, Emma quase podia sentir isso em si mesma também...

Mas a ideia da mulher morena ter sido enviada para emboscá-la era ridícula agora. Profissionais desse tipo não a imobilizariam daquela maneira tão ineficaz. Emma tinha plena convicção que poderia ter se libertado de seu aperto na hora que quisesse, no entanto ela não o fez. Isso ela não poderia explicar, mas havia algo no olhar duro, e intenso da mulher que a fizera mergulhar neles, sentir cada palavra além de escutar o que ela estava dizendo, por mais que tudo aquilo parecia um absurdo.

Emma sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar tais pensamentos da cabeça. Ela costumava não ter nenhuma ligação com as pessoas, e ela estava confortável e muito bem com isso. Desde que Neal sumiu de sua vida, deixando apenas um carro, uma quantia em dinheiro – que talvez pudesse servir pra ele, para amenizar sua culpa, mas pra ela não havia significado nada mais do que uma piedade que ela não queria – e um bebê em seu útero, Emma preferia se manter uma distância segura e confiável das outras pessoas; Tudo o que importava era Henry, porque Henry era tudo o que ela tinha.

No entanto a mulher que mal havia acabado de conhecer, que havia lhe feito sair correndo pela escada de incêndio, armada com o bastão de _baseball_ (mais decorativo do que qualquer outra coisa), pronta para enfrenta-la a desarmou com aquele olhar que parecia guardar muito mais do que Emma conseguia decifrar. Emma não conseguia explicar a familiaridade que sentira; não parecia ser a primeira vez que se viam, lhe pareceu mais como um reencontro. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha certeza que se tivessem se conhecido, Emma se lembraria dela.

No meio da confusão quase havia se esquecido de que ela havia dito algo sobre sua família. Há alguns anos essa informação seria o suficiente para ela seguir a mulher até o inferno, se fosse preciso para saber qualquer coisa sobre eles. Emma procurou por anos, não mediu esforços para descobrir qualquer pista sobre sua família, mas sempre acabou do mesmo jeito que começara. Sem nada. Não se lembrava quando desistira de procurar, nem da razão exata, talvez quando decidiu que Henry era sua família, e ele era mais do que suficiente, e ela não precisava correr atrás de estranhos que não queriam saber dela, nem nunca quiseram.

No entanto estaria mentindo se dissesse que sua curiosidade não fora desperta pelas palavras da mulher. Por mais que tivesse desistido, Emma as vezes se pegava olhando e procurando semelhanças em pessoas na rua, se perguntando se poderiam ser de sua família. Era difícil ter tantos sentimentos sobre pessoas que não tinham nem rostos, no fim das contas.

Usando seus métodos próprios de averiguação, Emma tinha poucas dúvidas sobre a veracidade de suas palavras. No entanto, ela falava como o maníaco tarado que havia surgido à sua porta dois dias atrás, lhe agarrando e falando coisas sem o menor sentido. Ela claramente o conhecia. Ela mesma havia falado coisas bem parecidas com ele, e apesar de Emma achar tais palavras bem menos absurdas quando faladas por ela, quando não estava sendo agarrada nem beijada a força, aquilo não tornava a situação mais plausível.

No entanto lá estava ela. Aceitar – se é que aquilo fora uma proposta, para Emma soou mais como uma intimação. – suas palavras fora uma decisão tomada por impulso. Emma sabia que poderia tê-la deixado ir embora, e não sabia exatamente o porquê a impedira e dissera que iria com ela. Foi uma das coisas que Emma só parou pra pensar depois que tinha feito, e agora não sabia o porquê de ter feito, nem o que faria a respeito. Um traço muito comum em sua personalidade que ela definitivamente detestava.

Fez uma lista mental de prós e contras entre ouvir o resto da história da morena dos olhos chocolates, mordendo distraidamente a cutícula do polegar. Por mais que soubesse que o mais certo e seguro a fazer seria ligar para a polícia, e denunciar um bando de malucos que estavam vindo à sua porta falando coisas estranhas e lhe agarrando. Antes que viesse um próximo, seja lá o que eram. Ou pior, abordassem Henry.

Mas uma parte sua estava curiosa para saber o que de tão terrível havia acontecido para que seus pais biológicos mandassem toda aquela gente estranha atrás dela. Talvez alguém da família estivesse precisando de um rim, ponderou. No entanto outras palavras da morena a fizeram repensar suas teorias; ela havia falado de Henry, e ela havia tanta preocupação em seu olhar e em suas palavras que ela também não tinha como duvidar disso.

Primeiro algo envolvendo sua família que a havia abandonado, depois a segurança de Henry. Ela não conseguia enxergar muitas relações entre estes dois pontos; além de doenças congênitas, ou coisas do tipo. Nem havia sentido o homem maquiado lhe agarrar. Só se ele fosse o problemático. Talvez não fosse um maníaco, fosse doente da cabeça. Um primo distante maluco. Mas isso não explicava a outra mulher...

Decidiu não pensar nisso. Não importava, não eram sua família de qualquer jeito, Henry era toda a família que ela precisava. Se esticou e pegou o telefone sem fio, apertando o aparelho nas mãos. Uma tecla e já podia ouvir a linha, só esperando o número da polícia ser discado. Era o certo a fazer, pensou. Mas por que não era assim que se sentia? Se levantou, e andou até a porta onde podia ver pelo olho mágico a morena encostada na parede oposta, braços cruzados e olhos vidrados na direção de sua porta, esperando, assim como Emma pedira.

Emma mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, não sentia como se estivesse sendo justa. A moça parecia inocente, e seu olhar mais uma vez, mesmo que não a enxergando, de alguma maneira causou certo efeito nela. Emma desviou o olhar, incapaz de encará-la por mais um momento enquanto estava ali prestes a denunciá-la.

Andou as cegas pelo corredor de um lado para o outro como um bicho enjaulado, sem saber o que fazer. Na verdade ela sabia, mas não conseguia sentir certeza o suficiente para fazê-lo. E se fosse realmente algo sério? Parou e olhou para o aparelho, depois para a porta, e depois para o aparelho novamente. Como se esperasse que sua resposta fosse surgir como uma flecha, em letreiro luminoso lhe indicando qual a melhor opção para a resolução de seu dilema. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, insatisfeita consigo mesma quando apertou a tecla com firmeza, e com o coração cheio de incertezas.

* * *

Regina já estava começando a achar aquilo estranho. Emma Swan havia saído há mais de 10 minutos batendo a porta, e lhe dizendo que esperasse. Parecera pouco provável, e ela não tivera certeza do que escutou até repassar o que lhe foi dito pelo menos umas dez vezes em sua cabeça. Não entendeu como Emma Swan havia concordado em escutá-la, não depois de sua atitude um tanto quanto intimidadora. No entanto ela se agarrou a uma esperança, e confiou numa Emma Swan que ela não conhecia. Porque era isso que os mocinhos faziam não eram? Acreditavam. Regina só esperava não estar enganada.

O barulho da porta, a despertou de seus devaneios, quando a loira saiu agitada porta a fora. Regina só lamentava que a maldição não tivesse levado também sua jaqueta vermelha de couro barato e as toucas antiquadas que a antiga Emma, e a nova Emma pareciam gostar tanto. No entanto, lá estava ela como dissera que estaria.

- Você demorou. – Disse, Emma a olhou por um momento mas logo desviou o olhar para o chão. Regina não precisava ter um dom como o dela pra saber que Emma Swan estava prestes a mentir.

- Eu fui escovar os dentes. – Encolheu os ombros, e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, antes de voltar a encará-la com um meio sorriso travesso. – Você sabe, no caso de você mudar de idéia e tentar usar a tática do seu amigo.

Demorou uma fração de segundo para Regina compreender de quem Emma Swan falava sobre Hook, e sobre o beijo. Demorou menos ainda para que ela sentisse as bochechas esquentarem, e um nó surgir em sua traquéia. Emma Swan só estava brincando, ela sabia disso. Mas não conseguiu evitar de ficar constrangida, mesmo que não tivesse motivos pra isso.

- Oh querida, você não tem tanta sorte assim. – Lhe lançou seu melhor sorriso petulante, tentando mascarar o quanto aquilo a afetou, ao que Emma apenas sorriu novamente. – Mas se você preferir, podemos chama-lo para mais demonstrações de seus métodos.

- Oh, não. Não, obrigada. Acho que já tive demonstrações demais dele. –Ela balançou-se nas próprias pernas, antes de prosseguir.– Vamos tentar do seu jeito.

Regina sabia que não devia, mas foi inevitável a satisfação que sentira ao vê-la rejeitando o pirata com tanta firmeza. Que só crescera quando ela estava preferindo abertamente ela ao invés dele. Mas logo estava se censurando por tais pensamentos, antes de empurrá-los para o fundo de sua mente onde estavam as coisas que ela preferia não lidar no momento. Ou talvez nunca. Um lugar que Emma Swan estava mais presente do que ela gostaria de admitir pra si mesma.

- Sendo assim... – Gesticulou em direção a escada, evitando uma troca de olhar mais intensa entre elas novamente.

- Claro. – Emma seguiu na frente, já descia o terceiro degrau daquele andar quando virou seu corpo para trás, e se dirigiu a ela, novamente. – Quer saber, não sei de onde você vem, mas aqui em NY não costumamos sair pra caminhar com pessoas que não sabemos nem o nome, sabe.

Respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente. Havia se esquecido que não havia se apresentado novamente, ou talvez fosse porque na Floresta Encantada não precisava falar seu nome ou quem ela era. De uma maneira ou de outra, Regina costumava ser bem popular por lá.

– Regina. Regina Mills. – Disse estendendo a mão. Emma lhe cumprimentou,e antes que lhe respondesse ela voltou a falar: – É um prazer conhece-la de novo, Miss Swan.

* * *

Henry Swan estava entediado. Mais uma coisa que não era novidade na sua vida chata. O garoto de doze anos suspirou, levando seu olhar para o lado de fora da janela, onde alguns alunos do ensino médio sentavam-se no gramado e na escadaria da fachada da escola, onde as folhas das árvores dançavam em sincronia com o vento gélido que soprava cortante, e o tempo parecia passar, ao contrário do que acontecia naquela sala monótona e desinteressante.

O texto que ocupava a lousa inteira fora abandonado na terceira linha de seu caderno, e ao olhar para o lado sabia que a maioria de seus colegas estavam na mesma situação que ele. A própria professora substituta Nancy já havia caído no sono nos primeiros 15 minutos do começo da aula, com a cabeça recostada em sua cadeira, boca aberta e ronco. Essas era mais uma rotina estabelecida durante as aulas de inglês nas últimas semanas, quando a professora titular havia tirado sua licença, por problemas familiares. Henry lamentou o fato. Ele costumava gostar das aulas de inglês antes destas virarem meras transcrições de textos aleatórios escolhidos pela nova professora.

Distraidamente, brincou com o lápis tentando mantê-lo equilibrado por sua extremidade apontada pelo que pareceu alguns minutos – Henry não tinha certeza, não era como se o tempo parecesse passar naquela sala de aula - quando sentiu um abrupto empurrão lhe atingiu por trás. Já sabia quem iria encontrar antes de virar, e quando o fez só confirmou sua suspeita. Bruce Mitchell, um garoto tão gordo quanto largo, cabelos ruivos crespos e sardas que cobriam toda sua cara o encarava de pé. Henry não sabia exatamente o porque mas havia virado alvo de perseguição do menino desde que fora transferido para esta escola em NY, há alguns meses.

- Ei cabeça de vento, você está no meu caminho. – Disse esboçando um sorriso maldoso, sua voz cheia de implicância.

- Eu só estou sentado na minha carteira, cara.

- Eu disse que você está no meu caminho! – Insistiu o garoto, com Henry observando-o impassível.

Já havia tido uma conversa com Emma sobre valentões; ela havia lhe ensinado como dar um gancho e quebrar o nariz de garotos que lhe importunassem. Mas, isto não fazia seu estilo. Por mais que Emma tentasse cria-lo forte e capaz de se auto defender, ele não conseguia concordar com os metodos da mãe. Além do mais, ele duvidava que qualquer coisa que tentasse fazer com Bruce fosse provocar ao menos cócegas no grandalhão. Ele por outro lado...

Sem conseguir qualquer reação em resposta, o garoto mudou de tática em sua provocação. Sua mão grande e pesada atingiu a lateral de sua cabeça repetidamente empurrando-a para o lado, provocando risos de alguns alunos que observavam a cena.

- Hei, cabeça... de... vento – Disse cada vez que atingia sua cabeça, aplicando cada vez mais força. Henry se virou para a frente e fechou os olhos tentando ignorar, sabendo que se lhe desse audiência estaria respondendo a provocação como o garoto esperava. E seria mais um motivo para persegui-lo na volta para casa, ou trancá-lo em algum armário pela escola. Henry não era um covarde, ele só não gostava de confusão. – Será... que... tem... alguma... coisa... nessa... sua... cabeça... oca?

- Me deixe em paz! – Henry disse, saturado de suas provocações. Ele não percebeu que havia se levantado, que encarava o menino de baixo, e nem como sua mão se fechava em um punho apertado e seu corpo ficara tenso.

- Ou o que? – O garoto se inclinou sobre seu corpo, Henry percebeu o quão realmente era menor do que o garoto. Mesmo assim, isto não lhe impediu de jogar seus braços na direção de seu tórax, jogando todo seu peso corporal naquele empurrão.

De nada adiantou o garoto nem ao mesmo cambaleou. Em compensação quando revidou Henry teve seu corpo jogado para trás, as pernas não conseguiram suportar o impulso e o garoto sentiu as costas baterem contra o chão da sala. À sua volta algumas pessoas riram, assim como o próprio garoto.

- O que você vai fazer agora, hein Swan? Chorar pela sua mamãezinha como um bebêzão? – Mais risos, mais altos ecoaram pela sala.

Odiou com força cada um de seus colegas que riam de sua situação, os mesmos colegas que também era vítimas dos desaforos de Bruce e de mais alguns garotos maiores que achavam que poderiam se impor devido ao seus tamanhos. Odiou aquela escola, inútil que era obrigado a passar seus dias. Odiou aquela cidade, cheia de pessoas estranhas e sem nada nem ninguém que gostasse. Queria só voltar pra casa. Não para o apartamento em que ele e Emma moravam agora, sua _verdadeira_ casa. E por mais que Boston fosse o mais próximo disso, não era lá também que o garoto queria estar.

Havia aquele vazio, e aquela sensação incômoda de estar esquecendo algo, que Henry não saberia dizer exatamente quando começou, nem o motivo exatamente. Sabia que Emma sabia disso, e isso a afetava. Também sabia que se mudar para NY, e mudar sua vida profissional foi sua tentativa de melhorar as coisas, mas aquilo só havia piorado tudo.

- Eai, cabeça de vento? Tá tentando se lembrar onde perdeu seu cérebro?

- Bom, se eu o perdi é um sinal de que ainda consigo acha-lo algum dia, melhor que você que já nasceu sem o seu. – Henry disse ácido, sabendo que aquela provocação poderia dar um resultado drástico para ele. No entanto as palavras já haviam sido ditas, e não poderiam serem retiradas quando viu o punho grosso vindo em direção à sua cara. Fechou os olhos com força se preparando para o impacto contra ele, mas ficou no vácuo de suas expectativas.

Abriu uma frecha dos olhos, apenas para ver o braço de Bruce erguido no ar, segurado por braços finos. Ao olhar para o lado pode ver os sapatos fechados escarlates da professora em pé ao seu lado, que provavelmente tinha sido desperta pelo barulho que havia tomado conta da sala.

- Gostariam de me explicar o que os senhores pensam que estão fazendo em minha sala de aula, Sr Mitchell e sr. Swan? – Sua voz era controlada e seu olhar foi inabalável do garoto maior, para Henry.

Henry se levantou em silêncio, sentindo os olhos azuis penetrantes da professora sobre sí. Olhou para o garoto à sua frente, Bruce tinha os olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta, parecia ainda surpreso por ter sido pego em seu ato. Bruce era bom em provocar, mais dificilmente lidava com as consequências de seus atos. Bruce Mitchell sim, era um covarde.

- Eu só estava... – Começou com a voz baixa, mas a voz ruidosa de Bruce sobressaiu sobre a sua, quando o garoto começou a contar sua própria versão dos fatos; uma versão falsa.

- Swan estava no meu caminho, professora. Eu estava tentando ir no banheiro, e ele não quis sair do meu caminho...

- O QUE?! Eu não fiz nada disso! Eu estava sentado quando você me empurrou!

- Então ele me empurrou! Eu só estava me defendendo, professora.

- Seu mentiroso! Não foi isso que aconteceu! – Henry sentia a revolta lhe consumindo, e antes que tivesse tempo de pensar no que estava fazendo estava avançando contra o garoto quando a outra mão da professora o barrou em seu caminho.

- Olha ele de novo, professora! Está vendo!

A professora largou o menino, mandando-o voltar à seu lugar, deixando toda sua atenção agora sobre Henry. Ela cruzou os braços, e soltou um suspiro de impaciência, as sobrancelhas escuras e finas se ergueram, e Henry já sabia que não haveria boas consequências para ele.

- Eu só estava sentado, fazendo minha lição. Ele veio me provocar. – Disse numa última tentativa de contar a verdade sobre a situação. Ao que fez a professora desviar seu olhar para a mesa, para a folha do caderno que continha linhas escassas escritas. Em seguida pegou a folha e a ergueu até a altura de seu rosto.

- Não me parece que você estava fazendo realmente sua lição, Henry Swan. – Henry não respondeu. Apenas esperou o que viria a seguir. – Pegue sua mochila e vá para a detenção, sr Swan. Chamarei seu responsável para uma conversa, até o fim desse dia.

Henry bufou antes de pegar suas coisas assim como havia solicitado e sair da sala com cada vez mais certeza de que odiava cada pedacinho daquela cidade. Percorreu os corredores cego de revolta por aquela injustiça. Os livros que carregava foram apertados inconscientemente contra seu tórax, reflexo da ira que sentia. Estava tão distraído com os pensamentos do ocorrido enchendo sua mente, que só notou a garota quando esbarraram-se tão violentamente que o impacto lançou-o para trás.

Caído mais uma vez naquele dia, com seus livros espalhados em sua volta, ele encarou de baixo a garota na qual havia esbarrado; era mais velha, provavelmente era do ensino médio, e provavelmente ele só não a havia notado porque estava com a cabeça totalmente distraída. Vestia vestes berrantes e mesmo que Henry não tivesse o mínimo entendimento sobre moda sabia que não havia combinação nenhuma entre suas peças excêntricas e esfarrapadas lhe fazendo parecer um tanto quanto _punk_.

- Desculpa. – Ele disse, esperando não ter que lidar com mais nenhum problema naquele dia. Alunos do ensino médio costumavam ser implicantes com os alunos mais novos, e até mesmo Bruce Mitchell temia os garotos mais velhos.

- Desculpa, eu. Eu sou um desastre. Ai meu Deus, eu te machuquei? – Ela falou, rápido e alto, antes de estender sua mão e ajuda-lo a se levantar.

- Não.

- Ah, ainda bem. Eu sou nova aqui. Eu acho que me perdi, então quando eu pedi informações para algumas garotas elas me mandaram até um lugar escuro e apertado, eu gritei que não tinha nada lá dentro mas acho que elas não me escutaram. Afinal porque uma sala de aula ficaria dentro de um armário?!

- Eu acho que elas não tinham intenção de te ajudar. – Disse Henry, de certa forma se sentiu solidário com a garota. Se ele tinha que aturar as ações de Bruce e os amigos, imaginava o que uma garota daquele tipo tinha que aturar do pessoal mais velho.

- Porque elas fariam algo desse tipo de propósito? – Disse a garota pensativa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Henry suspirou, não acreditando na inocência da garota. De que planeta ela tinha vindo, para não conhecer a ignorância e agressividade de uma escola pública?

- Porque são uns idiotas. Todos eles.

- Você parece chateado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela se abaixando para recolher os próprios livros que deveriam ter caído no esbarrão que tinham dado, ao memso tempo que lhe dava seus próprios livros.

- Eu só estou cansado. Estas pessoas são uma droga! Esta escola é uma droga! Minha vida é uma droga! – Henry não costumava conversar muito com ninguém sobre seus sentimentos. Ma a menina parecia legal, e seu momento de desabafo provavelmente movido pela situação recente com Bruce Mitchell. Foi a fez dela lhe dar um sorriso compreensivo, quando começou a dizer de maneira otimista:

- Não se preocupe as coisas vão melhorar.

- Não, não vão. Você não entende, ninguém entende. – Henry disse exasperado, sabendo que a garota não merecia aquilo. – Me desculpe, eu não queria ser rude com você.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ela dando de ombros, o sorriso compreensivo ainda em seu rosto, quando falou. – Sabe... Coisas maravilhosas acontecem o tempo todo, e você deve ser capaz de percebê-las e estar preparado para elas quando acontecerem com você, Henry.

Henry franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o que a garota quis dizer com aquilo, e antes que pudesse questioná-la ela saiu andando apressada. Henry ainda olhou sobre o ombro, e viu uma folha colada em suas costas escrita "Fracassada", mas ela já havia virado o corredor antes que ele pudesse avisá-la.

Percorreu pelo resto do caminho até a diretoria com o humor melhor. Talvez a garota estranha e excêntrica tivesse o feito se sentir menos sozinho, menos estranho no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Afinal ela era a própria personificação do diferente, e não parecia preocupada com isso, pelo contrário, parecia muito satisfeita e otimista. Henry exibia um meio sorriso quando entrou na sala de detenção, onde um monitor se sentava em silêncio em uma mesa no fundo da sala de frente para outras carteiras enfileiradas, cinco delas já ocupadas por outros alunos.

Henry nunca estivera na detenção antes, mas sabia o que fazer. Se sentou em uma das carteiras, colocando a mochila no chão e os livros em cima da mesa. Lá ele deveria repensar seus atos, e estudar alguma coisa, por um determinado tempo. Vendo pelo lado positivo, ele poderia fazer exatamente o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompido por Bruce Mitchell. Deitou a cabeça sobre o montante de livros, quando notou algo diferente.

Um livro que não era seu, estava entre outros dois livros de física e história. Sua capa roxa, se destacava dos livros escolares, e o título era escrito em relevo, com letras douradas e bem torneadas. Henry franziu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando o que aquilo estaria fazendo no meio de suas coisas, e como havia ido parar alí. Logo em seguida, percebeu que deveria ser da garota do ensino médio que trombara no seu corredor. Passou os dedos sobre o título, achando mais este fato curioso sobre a garota, antes de virar a página e ver impresso o título novamente com letras negras: "_O Mágico de Oz"_

* * *

**N/A: **Primeira ff escrita depois de um loooooooooooooongo intervalo, sobre meu novo OTP sobre a série. Estou apaixonada por Swan Queen! Eu não costumava ser muito adepta a ff _slashs, _não por nada, mas a questão é que nunca tinha visto um casal com uma QUÍMICA, com um _TCHAN_ que prendesse minha atenção, mas após 3 temporadas vistas em um período de tempo curto e leitura de VÁRIAS fanfics maravilhosas sobre o _ship, _eu me rendi HAHAHA' (Mais um _ship_ pra eu chorar, sofrer e espernear... é a vida), e esta é minha colaboração para o fandom em português, que tem poucas fanfics sobre SQ, na minha humilde opinião.

Então, eu resolvi escrever a fic que é uma sequência do episódio "Going Home" (3x11), fazendo minha versão dos acontecimentos que seguem. Deu pra perceber que Emma e Henry estão tentando reconstruir suas vidas, ao mesmo tempo em que tem um grande vazio, acho que provavelmente as memórias "retiradas" deixariam isso em alguém, então sei lá achei cabível. E nosso little prince, sofrendo_ bullying _na escola, meio emo, tadinho... Enfim não me deixem falando sozinha e deixem um comentário, um oi, qualquer coisa... Até mesmo pra eu ter uma idéia de a quantas anda minha escrita, depois de umas férias prolongada. Prometo atualizar em breve!

Swan Queen é End Game, e que se dane o resto! Não vai ser Baelfire, nem Hook, nem Robin Hood nem ninguém que vai tirar isso da minha cabeça!


End file.
